


When Did This Start? [And Why Wasn't I Invited?]

by Sileya (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gratuitous pool table abuse, Multi, PWP, RIP fraternization policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Sileya
Summary: Harry and B'Elanna are pining for each other, but she thinks he's with Tom, and he thinks Tom's in love with her.  Chakotay and Tom are pining for each other, but Chakotay thinks Tom's with Harry, and Tom thinks Chakotay's with B'Elanna... Oh, never mind, it's a PWP...





	When Did This Start? [And Why Wasn't I Invited?]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Paramount is God. I make no money off this. Don't read it if you're too young or close-minded. Do those about cover it?
> 
> Archive: Wherever. Keep all disclaimers and credits intact.
> 
> Author's Note: Hey gang! Forgive me, but this one's been in the hopper a LONG time - almost a year. I decided to go ahead and finish it since my serious Tu/C with a plot is giving me fits. Hope ya'll enjoy. I think this definitely fits the definition for "smut". Don't look for characterization. I'm not sure it's there. But it might be hiding. A little. (Nahhhhh) Dedicated to my buddy, Wildcat, who wants me to write more smut, and has even agreed to beta my Tu/C.
> 
> Note: I use the following format to denote =inner thoughts=.

***********

Laughter echoes about the cabin walls, warm and full, emanating from the hearty lungs and chest of one Lieutenant Tom Paris. His fair skin flushes pink due to this happy undertaking from his place on the floor near the couch. Tom leans back, finally uncovering his face, shaking his head.

=This has got to be good.= Tom thinks.

"I cannot believe it. I just can't...when did this start?" he says.

"Believe it...I saw it with my own eyes...Yesterday evening, about 1900 hours. Who would have thought he had the nerve?" Harry answers from his place on an easy chair nearby.

=Top this one, buddy boy! I finally got the gossip you didn't have a hand in!= Harry grins from ear to ear, his ebon hair falling rakishly to one side.

=Not me!= Tom continues to project denial.

"No way...there is NO way you'll get me to believe that one." Tom holds one hand flat, palm out, toward Harry, to stop him.

=Please tell me you're joking...this is not news I want to hear...=

"Look, Tom. I'm telling you!" Harry insists.

=I knew I should have set the datapadd to record...he's not going to believe me...=

"He did it, walked right out of the Holodeck while she screamed at him...and I was standing RIGHT THERE!"

=I bet you had that cute confused look, Harry.=

Convulsing with laughter, even to turning on his side, Tom gasps out, "So when is the funeral?" his eyes squeeze shut as he begins laughing again, masking the hurt inside. "Has the Doc done a post mortem yet?"

=Huh?=

Harry stops chuckling, blinking in confusion. "Funeral? What do you..." then comprehension dawns.

=Dummy...he's joking again.=

"Oh. I get it." Harry grins.

=Just like that!= Tom congratulates himself.

"You have to admit, Harry." Tom replies, sitting back up matter-of-factly. "NO ONE would get away with doing THAT to B'Elanna without at least ending up in Sickbay."

=Although if anyone could get away with it, Chakotay would be the one...there had to be a reason. Payback, or something...= Tom reasons.

=Like when he spilled that drink down her shirt...AND mopped it up??= Harry rolls his eyes.

He snickers. "I know they have a history, but still..."

=But I thought that was all over??= Tom agonizes.

He cuts Harry off. "B'Elanna would deck him...wouldn't she?" his eyes turn suspicious and dark as he begins to wonder, forehead creasing.

=What if it's not over?=

Harry shakes his head. =No WAY! They've been a couple, on and off, ever since Seska...even before, maybe.=

Harry replies, "Not him. No way. That's the only reason he's walking. But that's not the best part..."

=I've got to see the look on his face...=

=(panic)= Tom's eyes widen.

"You mean there's MORE than Chakotay blithely walking off with B'Elanna's clothes from pool side while she was skinny dipping? WHY was she skinny dipping in the first place...when did this start? And why wasn't I invited?" Tom's voice rises incredulously, his eyes wide.

=I could use that program for myself...and invite Chakotay as well...hell, no. He'd never do such a thing. But then I never thought he'd play this kind of joke on B'Elanna, either...Maybe he IS loosening up.= Tom thinks.

=Yeah, as IF...= Harry ignores Tom's smartass comments and leans forward.

"She wasn't alone." he mock whispers.

=(gleeful laugh)=

Tom's eyes bulge. "What?"

=(PANIC) oh no...he's gotten together with...=

=OH look at that flush.= Harry chuckles.

"The Captain and Kes were with her...Chakotay took everything. Everything!"

=The Captain (AUGH) Why can't I get a chance with the man?= Tom blinks, stunned.

Then he remembers to laugh uproariously, tears running from the corners of his eyes. "Oh....oh my."

=Maybe if I laugh he won't notice the tears...it's not fair! All I've ever wanted is one chance...I know he'd never look at another woman...or man again...= Tom cries inside.

=Got him!= Harry leans back nodding.

"What I want to know is..." he begins.

Tom cuts him off, "How they got back to their cabins?"

=He WOULD stick around to see THAT, I bet.= he grumbles.

"Just replicate some more clothes, I guess." Tom decides.

=Now to reel in the fish...=

"No," Harry continues. "Chakotay disabled that function. What I'd like to know is why Chakotay wanted women's clothing in the first place." he deadpans. "I had no idea his closet door swung that way. When did that start?"

=I wish I'd brought that padd...I could sell pictures of his stunned expression!= Harry waits expectantly.

=(??)= Tom stills suddenly, eyes turning confused.

"What's wrong with that?" he asks almost sharply.

=I didn't think Harry would be prejudiced against men...I know he's naive, but...=

=Huh?= Harry stills as well, the joke dying from his eyes as he sees Tom's reaction.

"Tom...I didn't mean anything by it...I was just joking. Really." he soothes.

=Oops?= Harry winces.

=I guess I should face up to the fact that..I may be alone. If this reaction is any indication, Harry wouldn't be interested...nor is Chakotay...and women just don't cut it. They're flighty and overemotional and they don't understand!= Tom's knees draw up to his chest and his thoughts turn inward, his eyes falling to the deck.

"Leaving B'Elanna with no clothes..." Tom murmurs.

=I guess this might confirm that Chakotay wouldn't be interested in loving a man...=

"Tom...?"

=What did I say?= Harry wonders.

=What if I asked? Just walked up at Sandrine's and asked? Doesn't even have to be in context. Just...supposition.= Tom wonders desperately.

A moment passes.

"Tom."

=He's pulling my leg.= Harry thinks, rather than accepting the conclusion at which he had just arrived.

=I mean, all he can say is no, right? Then I'll know. For sure....(wince) and my heart really WILL break.= Tom closes his eyes in pain.

Another moment.

=Um..maybe I insulted him?= "OK, Tom, I said I was joking..." Harry starts to worry.

=I don't want to be alone forever...= Tom sobs inside.

Finally..."It's all right, Harry." comes a murmur.

=(panic)= Harry leans back, eyeing Tom sideways.

"I'm...sorry...if I offended you." he says tentatively.

Harry frowns, a little off balance. =Didn't want to upset him...just get in on the joke for once, is all...=

=(wry laugh) If only you knew...= Tom sighs.

A deep sigh heaves from Tom's chest. "No, Harry...no, don't be sorry." Tom shakes off that mood that had fallen upon him so quickly. "Let's go eat...you can tell me what B'Elanna and the others did to get back to their cabins."

Tom stands and moves to the door, waiting for Harry to follow. =Don't want to scare off my best friend, either. (sigh) It's hard to explain unless you've tried it before, and I BET Harry hasn't...=

"Sure..." Harry continues to watch Tom carefully, not at all sure what brought those few past moments on.

Harry finally shrugs. =He's so hard to read, sometimes!=

"Kes finally called Neelix and he brought them some robes....B'Elanna was so grateful she offered to fix the replicator in his cabin." Harry follows Tom down the hall to the turbolift.

=Maybe he needs some of that moodswing regulator stuff that Ensign Wildman was taking when she was pregnant...= Harry speculates.

They arrive within minutes, chatting aimlessly on the way, and enter the mess hall smiling again. Neelix pops out of the kitchen, spouting a hello, and Harry spontaneously giggles.

=Bet he LOVED delivering those robes!= Harry's thought gains him a good jab in the ribs from Tom's elbow.

=What a kid...practically a Peeping Tom...(heh)= Tom scans the room, and his eyes fall on one table in the far corner...Chakotay and B'Elanna, talking and laughing. =Oh no...=

"I can't believe it." Tom mutters, a frown taking his face.

=She CAN'T have forgiven him already! How COULD she? And now...she just touched his hand...they're a couple...(panic)= He stops stock still in the doorway.

Harry doesn't even notice as he makes his way toward the food. =Hmmm..looks like green goop, yellow salad, and bread today.=

Tom stares at that corner...=It's over...really impossible...I have no chance...=

Harry walks back, thinking, =What's his problem?=, watching Tom's hangdog look. =Snap out of it buddy!=

"Tom...Tom!" Harry waves a hand in front of his eyes.

=Oh great...I just made a fool of myself.= Tom blinks and refocuses on Harry.

"I'm...ahh...what?" Tom stutters.

Harry glances from Tom, who is slightly flushed, to Chakotay and B'Elanna in the corner.

=Ahhh, (lightbulb) Oh...I get it now.= Harry pulls Tom over to gather a couple trays of unidentifiable food objects =UFOs...(heh)= and sit across the room. As they settle their trays, Harry leans close over the table. =Let's get this out in the open...he'll feel better.=

"So, that's why you got moody all of a sudden. When did this all start?"

=Maybe the Vidiian thing...= he speculates.

Tom looks to Harry, stricken. "You can tell?"

=So much for my best friend...nice knowing you, Tom...don't call me, I'll call you, Tom...(wince)=

Harry rolls his eyes. =Do neon signs mean anything to you?=

"Tom. You practically advertised it by standing there staring, agape with your jaw on the floor. When did this start?"

=Perhaps when they got stuck on that frozen planet together...= Harry hmmms as he chews.

"I...I'm not sure. The beginning, I guess." Tom replies unsteadily.

=Even before the beginning...love at first sight (groan) ugh...I'm cliched now (deeper groan)= Tom represses a wince.

"And you've never said anything." Harry states.

=To his own best friend! Geez!= he sighs.

"No! That would be crazy...it would ruin everything!" Tom asserts.

=Not to mention get me spaced without underwear!=

Harry huffs. =But not even telling me!=

"Why? You can be discreet...when you want to." Harry tries.

=Yeah, right....but it's worth a chance!= he clears his throat over his own chuckle.

Tom looks at Harry wryly. =(HA) What ever makes you think that? On THIS ship? Discreet??=

"Harry, it just wouldn't work. I mean, we work together all the time..."

=I work with her more than you do.= Harry declares.

"Not really...It's just at the morning meetings that you see each other, for the most part." Harry stabs some more salad.

Tom groans. =Well, he gets to stare at the back of my head every duty shift, and I sit there hot and bothered just thinking about it.=

"And socially we hang out with totally different people."

Harry shakes his head and waves his fork. "You're both at Sandrine's a lot, just sit at the same table!"

=Maybe offer to buy her a drink...=

Tom blinks. =He doesn't even drink!=

"Then there's culture to think about..."

Harry sighs in disappointment. =I hope he's not going to be prejudiced about that sort of thing. But I'll throw in the big `C' word anyway.=

"Tom. I'm sure that if culture were going to be an issue, you'd first have to make a commitment to a relationship. A real relationship. And if you can commit to that, cultural differences are going to seem minor."

Tom groans in disappointment. =Oh geez...the big `C' word...=

"Harry, we're just all wrong for each other."

=They were all over each other a few weeks ago on shore leave!= Harry crosses his arms, getting disgusted.

"But the passion is there! I've seen you two together before!"

Tom's eyes widen as his jaw drops. =Shit, I HAVE been obvious!=

"Harry, come on. I've been careful not to hang all over..."

Harry snorts. =Not THAT careful.=

"But the tension between you two is tangible! I always assumed it was antipathy! But it's passion! That's great!"

Harry tries to remain supportive, pushing away the ugly green monster. =How come he's so lucky? Why don't I ever get any passion? B'Elanna is SO beautiful, and now I won't even get a chance...=

Tom cries inside in misery. =HOW can you be happy about this??=

"But Harry, he hates me!"

=(??)= Harry's eyes widen as his jaw drops.

A few moments of stunned silence pass as dark, wide eyes meet blue drooping eyes and finally the two halves of the two totally different conversations collide in spectacular fashion.

=Uh oh. (panic)= Tom gulps.

"He?" Harry murmurs.

=Uh oh. (relief)= Harry tries to restrain his glee.

=Ohhhhhhhh geez (heart thudding)= Tom drops his head onto his arm, moaning in abject humiliation.

"HE, Tom?" Harry repeats.

=Ohhhhhhhh geez (heart thudding)=

"Harry..." Tom swallows.

=I could explain...if you'd let me....=

Harry leans forward. "HE? As in Chakotay??"

=Surely he'll explain? I had no idea...But this could be good!...Unless B'Elanna gets upset...=

"Harry, don't raise your voice..."

Tom hushes him. =Can't you see how goddamn sexy he is??=

"But what about B'Elanna??" Harry asserts, refusing to hush.

=Can't you see how goddamn sexy she is??= Harry's eyes turn hard.

"Harry, I never said anything about B'Elanna."

=Not that I wouldn't mind, for shits and giggles, but no, Chakotay is my first choice...=

More silence.

"Oh Tom..." Harry whispers, not at all sure how to react to this news.

Revelation dawns upon Mr. Kim. =So...I still have a chance with B'Elanna??=

Tom just shakes his head and drops it to the table again.

=Harry...how can you be so naive? (sigh)=

"Tom...WHEN did this start?"

=I cannot believe my bad luck...= Tom drops his face into his hands, hiding his blush.

"Come on, Tom. If you can't tell me..." Harry pushes lightly, "Who can you tell?"

=THIS is something...I'd never thought that Tom would be interested in a man...much less Chakotay!=

"Harry, this really isn't the place..." Tom glances around the crowded Mess Hall, specifically eyeing the inquisitive Neelix who hovers about just waiting to hear a shred of gossip.

=Please let this drop, Harry.=

"Tom, how can you expect me to drop this?" Harry continues.

=I want to hear every lurid fantasy, Flyboy...=

"Drop what, Mr. Kim?" Neelix interjects from behind him. Harry stiffens a bit and rolls his eyes toward Tom, who really looks abjectly horrified.

Neelix chuckles inwardly. =Now this looks interesting...why does Mr. Paris look so...embarassed? There's gossip here...why wasn't I invited?=

"Ah, we've been debating the likelihood of finding another dilithium deposit within the next three months, Neelix." Harry rushes to cover.

=If Neelix finds out, Tom will kill me.=

=That's right...lie and think you're hiding it from me...= Neelix just smiles.

"Ah, perhaps another asteroid belt? Or a dead moon..." Neelix rambles on, hypothesizing and carefully watching the two friends as Harry watches Tom relax a bit.

Tom breaks in. "Neelix, I just admitted to Harry that I haven't started the betting on the next find, and he was giving me an earful about it...he won 200 replicator credits last find."

=I hope Neelix didn't pay too close of attention to what Harry was saying.=

=But Ensign Wildman won...ah.= Revelation dawns upon Mr. Kim yet again. "Yeah, Neelix, I just wanted to get my bid in early, and he's shirking his responsibility." Harry pokes Tom's arm with a meaningful look. Tom narrows his eyes.

=I happen to know that Naomi got a wonderful new stuffed gorilla from her mother's winnings...= Neelix harumphs silently.

"Well, gentlemen, just let me know when the bidding commences...I'll spread the word."

=And I'll keep my eyes on these two...they're up to something.= Neelix smiles and bustles along to the next table, pouring fruit juice.

Both Tom and Harry let out sighs of relief. Tom pins Harry with a near hostile gaze. "Just you keep quiet about it."

=Believe me, I have no trouble using the threat of bodily harm.=

"But Tom, about B'Elanna..." Harry flushes a bit.

"All right...we'll talk later." Harry looks sideways to Chakotay and B'Elanna and grins. "So beautiful."

=How can I get her interest? (sigh)= Harry makes doe eyes at B'Elanna.

Tom sighs as well. "I agree."

=Just to trace that tattoo ONCE...with my tongue...(sigh)= Tom makes doe eyes at Chakotay.

The two friends glance to each other, surprised, and at once relax. "We've got it bad." Tom comments.

=I'm never going to live this down.= They groan, silently berating themselves in unison.

Across the Mess Hall, Chakotay and B'Elanna push the food around on their plates, commiserating as they cheerfully complain about all manner of things.

"Look at those two. So smug and cheerful." B'Elanna gripes, watching Harry tease Tom into a blush.

=I bet I could make Harry blush. (sigh)=

Chakotay grunts noncommitally, hoping that B'Elanna hasn't noticed that he's practically stripped Tom Paris naked with his eyes ever since he entered.

=How can such a smartass be so gorgeous? (sigh)= Chakotay groans.

B'Elanna glances over to Chakotay. "You're a chatterbox today." she comments.

=Don't you think I haven't noticed you devouring Tom with your eyes....= she chuckles madly.

He looks back to her, apology in his eyes. "B'Elanna,"

=I didn't mean to offend her by ignoring her.=

"Don't worry. I can see you've been thinking...hard...about...something."

=Care to share some erotic imagery with me? Not that I don't have my fair share of our sultry Asian over there (pant)= B'Elanna waggles her eyebrows.

Chakotay nods once, setting his chin into his hand, trying to look nonchalant.

=She just had to say "hard", didn't she? (groan)= Chakotay shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

B'Elanna swallows an outright laugh. "Come on, walk me to Engineering." she pulls at his arm.

=He'll sit and stare all shift if I leave him here...and I don't want Harry to notice me watching him...= Chakotay stands reluctantly, holding his tray low in front of him till they reach the disposal chutes at the door. As they walk out of the Mess Hall, B'Elanna waves at Tom with a smile.

They continue down the hall. "Now, Chakotay, I know you don't care for others pawing in your personal affairs..."

=Boy, my phrasing is right on today!= B'Elanna congratulates herself.

Chakotay stops stock still in the corridor, and looks at her before wiping his eyes. "I'm a mess." he mutters.

=I'll be the laughingstock of the ship.= Chakotay groans.

"Don't you worry...we'll come up with a plan." B'Elanna leads him into an empty turbolift.

=And I want to be intimately involved...seeing this man in intimate action...WOW..and if Tom is out of the way I can make a play for Harry!=

Once the doors shut, she command locks the lift and turns to him. "Now...when did this start?"

Back in the Mess Hall, Tom groans, totally missing B'Elanna's wave. "I'm a mess." he mutters.

=I'll be the laughingstock of the whole ship.= Tom groans. 

Harry takes his arm and they leave. "Don't you worry...we'll come up with a plan."

=And it better be good.= Tom asserts.

************

Later that evening, all four end up in Sandrine's - albeit, on opposite sides of the room, acting as if it weren't pitifully obvious that they were all staring at each other. Captain Janeway, on one of her rare visits to Sandrine's, sits at the bar and shakes her head.

=I wish one of them would get up and do something, for heaven's sakes. They all look pitiful. When did this start?= Kathryn sighs and sips her wine.

The comm blips in the corner. "Bridge to Captain Janeway."

Janeway smacks her communicator. "Janeway here."

"Captain, those charts you wanted are ready."

"Very well," Kathryn responds. "I'm on my way."

She looks wistfully across the empty room where the two couples sit at opposite ends, pool table in between, and shakes her head again. =Pitiful.=

She calls for an arch, and before exiting, keys in a music change. She glances meaningfully at all of them, nods, and departs.

All four sit there looking around, until Chakotay holds out a hand to B'Elanna. She smiles a bit, nods, and they stand to dance, moving awkwardly at first, easing into it after a bit. The low sultry jazz playing is meant for slow dancing, for molding bodies to one another.

Chakotay's eyes swing over B'Elanna's shoulder to watch Tom. =Wish I could dance with him...feel him up against me...feel that ramrod cock against my thigh...=

B'Elanna catches glimpses of Harry each time she and Chakotay turn round. =Those wonderful hands...gentle, but strong, I bet. Strong enough to pleasure me the way I like it.=

Tom and Harry both sigh mournfully, chins in hand, watching the dancing couple.

=Well, if I dance with B'Elanna, then maybe Harry will cut in so he can dance with her. Not that that helps me get any closer to that luscious bod of Chakotay's, but hey, Harry's a friend.=

=Look at those curves, so lush..= Harry licks his lips. =I bet she tastes as wild as she acts.=

Tom stands, startling Harry. He walks over and grins at Chakotay.

=Stay calm...just breathe...= Tom schools himself.

"Cutting in, Commander," Tom smiles, taking B'Elanna's hand. She smiles and spins away with Tom.

=I half expected Chakotay to grab Tom's ass for that little stunt.= B'Elanna crows inside.

Chakotay stands there, not quite glowering, but berating himself for not taking the chance at grabbing Tom's ass while he had it. He glances over to Harry, who is staring mournfully after B'Elanna and Tom.

=Now, when did this start?= Chakotay walks over to stand beside Harry. =Is that doe eyes over Tom?=

"I can't help but notice you're a little... distracted, Harry."

Harry sighs. "So limber, swaying, supple..." he murmurs.

Chakotay turns to admire Tom's movements. "You've got that right."

=I wonder if he knows that Tom wants him? Is that doe eyes over B'Elanna?= Harry thinks.

"So, why'd you let him cut in, then?" Harry poses.

=I wonder if he knows B'Elanna wants to chew him...in all the right places...= Chakotay thinks.

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be polite not to give her over to him." Chakotay replies.

"Well, sure," Harry replies. He sighs, looking back at them. "Look at that ass." he murmurs as Tom and B'Elanna spin.

=I'd like to drive into that tight ass all night long.= Harry dreams.

Chakotay cranes his neck just in time to catch Tom's ass shimmying to the music, and he sighs. "Oh yeah."

=I'd like to drive into that tight ass all night long.= Chakotay dreams.

Harry looks back to the couple and takes a deep breath, standing. "Look, Chakotay, we both know we want to dance with.."

"Tom..?" Chakotay says just as Harry finishes with "B'Elanna."

=silence and great gulps=

Tom and B'Elanna continue to spin slowly and lazily across the dance floor, enjoying the innate skill and grace of each other, chatting quietly.

=He's quite the dancer, too bad those bunched muscles are Chakotay's target...= B'Elanna muses.

=She's got curves in all the right places, but Harry's really got his heart set on her.= Tom sighs.

"So, Tom, I hear through the grapevine that you and Harry have been spending a lot of time together." B'Elanna feels out.

=Oh, as if that isn't a blatant stab at the obvious.= Tom groans.

"Harry IS my best friend, B'Elanna." Tom replies, dipping her smoothly.

B'Elanna grins. "I'd almost get the idea that you two are involved in some way."

=Let's see what this elicits...=

Tom stumbles very slightly in their dance. "What?"

=I can't believe she said that!=

B'Elanna clucks. "Now, Tom, you and Harry as an item wouldn't be such a thing if..."

"You weren't so hooked on Harry?" Tom finishes just as B'Elanna says, "you weren't so hooked on Chakotay."

=silence and great gulps=

The music continues to play as all four just stand and stare, eyes moving from person to person. Suddenly all four begin sqwuaking at the same time, exclamations overlapping.

"You thought I wanted B'Elanna?" "I thought you wanted Tom!" "But what about Harry? Aren't you two an item?" "I was sure you were focused on B'Elanna." "No, I want Chakotay!" "I have to have Tom! I can't stand it anymore." "I've got a craving for Chinese..." "B'Elanna is the sexiest woman on this ship!" "How could you think Harry and I were an item?" "I want her like nothing else." "Can't you see how sexy Harry's hands are?" "Tom is the one for me."

They all stop speaking abruptly, looking around at each other, flushing at the accusations and admissions. 

=When did this start??= the thoughts of the four echo.

Finally, B'Elanna throws up her hands, walks over to Harry and takes his mouth in a voracious kiss, moving his hand forcibly over her curves, an action which he gladly takes over almost immediately. Within seconds, grunts of animal passion begin pulsing from the two, and B'Elanna pushes Harry back against the pool table, practically climbing up on top of him, tearing his uniform shirt away.

Just as B'Elanna moves, Chakotay straightens his shoulders and moves to Tom. "Tom...I have to have you. I think about you all the time...I can't imagine not seeing you every day, but seeing you and not being able to have you is torturing me."

=Please don't turn me away.= Chakotay begs silently.

=Oh there is a God...= Tom exults.

"Chakotay...I adore you." Tom breathes, moving into his arms, meeting his lips in a gentle but claiming kiss, Chakotay's arms wrapping about him like he'll never let go.

Scraps of cloth fly through the air as B'Elanna and Harry tear at each other's clothes, eager to feel skin against skin, harsh breathing counterpoint to the soft jazz in the background.

"B'Ela, B'Ela, beautiful B'Ela..." Harry chants as each hand latches onto a heavy globe of flesh, bringing them to his mouth where he sucks mightily at the dark, hard nipples. B'Elanna moans loudly, and reassumes her task of freeing Harry's hard-on from his pants. Finally succeeding with a cry of triumph, she climbs over Harry onto the pool table, and pulls him up onto it with her. She quickly sheds her slacks, pushing back his shoulders with an evil grin. Harry echoes it. "I want to taste you, drink you, beautiful B'Ela..." Harry's voice murmurs roughly, his eyes heated.

With a groan of pleasure, B'Elanna turns and settles her pussy over his mouth, lowering it to his questing tongue, then she herself leans over to attend to his hard cock which bobs with his movements. His mouth latches onto her pussy just as hers engulfs his cock, and they give a mutual shudder of wild, unadulterated passion.

Tom and Chakotay sink to the floor, their clothes just melting away as they worship one another near silently, with reverence and respect. They sit, legs overlapping, and Tom leans forward and traces Chakotay's tattoo with his tongue, shuddering as he leans back to meet Chakotay's fathomless eyes. Their eyes meet again, just as their hands move to each other's cocks, jutting into each other's laps, and they begin moving, up and down each cock, the blood and passion straining already, the look of wonder in their eyes as the fire builds higher, the tension building in their loins. Their legs stiffen and their backs arch as they jack each other off, lips straining to touch each other.

Wild grunts and stifled cries come from Harry and B'Elanna, both with mutual mouthfuls. B'Elanna, feeling herself begin to quicken, feeling her inner muscles beginning to contract, sucks Harry even harder, her tongue working like mad on the head of his cock, and then she begins pulling his length down her throat. Harry stiffens in reaction, feeling his muscles contract as he nears coming, and his tongue and teeth center on B'Elanna's clit, biting it, sucking it with an even greater fervor.

Just a moment before THE moment, the arch appears, and Kathryn reenters Sandrine's. An eyebrow arches and her jaw hits the ground as screams echo through the room just after the arch disappears. =OH...MY...=

Tom and Chakotay convulse about each other where they sit on the floor, eyes screwed shut as they scream their pleasure, their come splashing all over each other in heavy, white spurts, hands still moving frantically.

B'Elanna hunches over Harry on top of the pool table, his spurting cock pouring loads of come down her throat, her back arched and legs stiff in her own wild orgasm as Harry does his best to swallow her juices and prolong her pleasure, his own body rigid with his orgasm, the milk of which trails out of B'Elanna's mouth.

=Dear heaven, did I pick the right music.= Kathryn exclaims to herself, one hand fanning her face. She crosses her arms and checks the chronometer. At the last possible moment, she decides to stay and hides behind a potted plant.

B'Elanna groans and flips over, Harry's cock slipping from her mouth. Harry chuckles and fingers her pussy. Tom and Chakotay open their eyes to stare at one another, their cocks already growing stiff again. They glance up at the pool table, and Tom looks to Chakotay, evil in his eyes. Chakotay nods, and they both stand, stroking their respective hard-ons, and climb up onto the pool table.

B'Elanna smiles and hugs Chakotay, eyes flashing. Tom and Harry high-five, and then on the spur of the moment, kiss. They all four chuckle, eyes gleaming, and after a moment of mutual understanding and agreement, hands begin to roam.

Chakotay's hands slide down to cup B'Elanna's breasts as he kisses her, Tom leans his head on Chakotay's thigh, taking his hardening cock into his mouth. His left hand takes a hold on Harry, who in turn takes Tom's cock in one hand, B'Elanna's pussy in the other.

Moans and groans abound, along with evil chuckles and whispers. Kathryn watches with wide eyes through the potted palm, wondering what could be in the air.

=Obviously the fraternization policy is out the airlock here,= she muses, =that may not be a bad thing...=

Her own hand begin to roam over her body. She slowly unzips her jacket, not that it would be heard by the others in the room. One hand clutches at her breasts as the other disappears into her pants to rub at her clit, eyes intent on the foursome.

The chuckles abate as passions rise again, and the noises become a little more strident. Kathryn's eyebrows are hanging off the stars now.

=My GOD.=

A thrill of voyeuristic pleasure courses through her, and her panties are immediately wet. As her left hand pinches her nipples, her right hand's fingers dip into the wetness, using it as she rubs her clit hard and fast, breaths coming quicker as she leans back against the wall, watching.

Chakotay finally pulls away from B'Elanna, pushing Tom to his hands and knees. He wipes Tom's come off his chest, sliding it into Tom's ass crack. Tom groans in the throes of pleasure, waggling his ass for Chakotay's long, throbbing cock. Chakotay moves behind him, taking a deep breath, exhaling in pleasure, and pushed his way into Tom, getting rewarded with a deep groan. He pushes in all the way, shuddering with the effort of not banging into his ass as hard as he wants to.

B'Elanna grins and winks at Harry, sliding down underneath Tom, headfirst. Her lush lips part to pull Tom's hard cock into her mouth and down her throat as Tom gasps wildly. At the same time, B'Elanna spreads her legs invitingly.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Harry brings his length and moves up against B'Elanna, his right hand moving to guide his cock into her wet depths. He pushes in all the way, shuddering with the effort of not banging into her pussy as hard as he wants to. He takes hold of Tom, pulling him half upright into his arms. Tom grasps Harry's arms, and their lips meet feverishly.

The intense gyration of bodies continues, growing harsher as mass orgasm approaches. Chakotay begins spearing Tom harder and harder, holding onto his hips. Tom in turn grasps Harry, their lips and tongues clashing. Harry holds Tom with one arm, the other on B'Elanna as her legs grip his waist, balancing his own hard thrusts into her. The harder he spears into her, the harder she sucks on Tom's cock.

Kathryn gasps as the tension builds in her pussy, and she rubs harder and harder, shoving her second hand into her pants and maneuvering her fingers into her pussy, gyrating them up and down forcibly as she strains against the pants. Her fingers churn against her clit, the wet pouring over the fingers embedded in her pussy as her eyes remain locked on Tom, Harry, B'Elanna and Chakotay.

The pool table creaks terribly under the stress, wobbling and giving way. A terrible crack echoes through the Holodeck, and Kathryn gasps as the table legs shatter and her orgasm overtakes her.

All good things must come to an end.

Just as the pool table slams to the floor, they all clutch one another in a great, huge cry of pleasure, come exploding...Tom shooting his load down B'Elanna's throat, Harry exploding into B'Elanna's depths as she squeezes about him, her own juices bathing him, Chakotay unloading into Tom's ass. They all collapse into a huge pile, dust dancing in the air about them, the smell of come and musk heavy in the air. At the same time, Kathryn shudders and jerks, stiffening, her orgasm blacking out the hedonistic scene before her as her clit and pussy explode with heat and come.

No one moves for several minutes. Taking a deep breath, and not bothering to adjust her mussed clothes, Kathryn finally steps forward. She is met by four sets of incredibly satiated...and surprised...eyes.

Kathryn crosses her arms. =Unbelievable. I leave them for half an hour and they break the pool table.=

"When did this start?" she drawls, looking quite satiated herself. "And why wasn't I invited?"

======  
finis  
======


End file.
